Weekend at Robbie's
This game is dedicated to Stefan Karl Stephenson (the actor who played Robbie Rotten), who sadly lost his battle with cancer on August 21, 2018. May he rest in peace. "Are you ready for Robbie?" Weekend at Robbie's is a Five Nights at Freddy's fangame made by FazbearFreak. The game is based on LazyTown, specifically the character Robbie Rotten. Story You were out for a nice walk on the streets of LazyTown, when Robbie Rotten, mistaking you for Sportaflop, kidnapped you and trapped you in his lair! OH NOEZ! It's up to you to survive the weekend in Robbie's lair. You must monitor cameras and use traps to keep Robbie and his clones away from your office. However, you have limited power you can use each night, and once it runs out, you're at the mercy of Robbie! Can you survive a weekend at Robbie's? Enemies Robbie Rottens There are four different Robbie Rottens in the game. Each one starts in its own respective "Robbie Room." They will try to attack from the Left Hall, Center Hall, or Right Hall. They are able to go into any camera in the building. A certain number of Robbies are active on each day. Golden Robbie Golden Robbie becomes active starting on Saturday. His appearance is very similar to Robbie Rotten's, but his eyes are completely black, and he wears yellow clothes, opposed to the original Robbie's purple. While active, Golden Robbie will occasionally appear in the Office after the player puts down the Monitor. The player must reopen the Monitor in order to despawn Golden Robbie. Otherwise, Golden Robbie will jumpscare the player. Master of Disguise The Master of Disguise becomes active on Sunday at 4 AM. He is a "shadow" of Robbie Rotten. Like the other Robbies, he can appear on any camera. However, he can "disguise" himself in order to blend in with the room he is in. This is actually Master of Disguise shapeshifting into another object. The player can tell what room Master of Disguise is in by looking for a purple object. The Master of Disguise can only attack from the Left and Right halls. However, he does not appear in the blindspot of the doors. Nights Friday "Hello there, Sportaflop! It's me, Robbie Rotten! Now that I have you right where I want you, I can... wait, what's that? You're NOT Sportaflop? Well, this is embarrassing. Anyway, I'm going to keep you here until Sunday. That's enough time for me and my friends to take you out! But we like to have fun, so I'm going to tell you what you have to do tonight." There will be one of us roaming around the lair. He will try to get in through the three hallways in your office. If he's in either of the side hallways, close the respective door. If he's in the center hallway, press that big button that says "TRAP." That will activate a cage that will trap the Robbie for a while. One more thing, make sure not to waste any power! Alright, good night..." Only one Robbie is active tonight. Saturday "Alright, you may have survived one night, but there is no way you'll survive tonight! There are two new villains that you'll have to deal with. One of them is identical to the Robbie you saw last night, so now you have two Robbies to deal with. The other villain is actually one of my old disguises. If he shows up in your office, just flip up the monitor... if you can... HA HA HA!!!" Two Robbies are active tonight, as well as Golden Robbie. This is the last night of the demo. Sunday "Huh? How did you manage to survive two nights? Eh, it doesn't matter. Tonight, there's FOUR of me! You're not getting out this time! Also, just as a reminder, you might need to look carefully at the cameras to find us. We like to play hide and seek. Well, not exactly like hide and seek, but you get the idea." All four Robbies are active tonight, as well as Golden Robbie. However, at 4 AM, all the characters will be replaced with Master of Disguise. When Master of Disguise becomes active, another phone call will play. "ALRIGHT! I can see that we are not powerful enough to stop you! However, there's one more villain I didn't warn you about. And trust me, when it comes to disguises, HE'S number one! HAHAHAHAHA!" Monday This is the Custom Night of the game. The player can customize the AI of all four Robbies, Golden Robbie, and Master of Disguise. However, Master of Disguise will always become active at 4 AM. Beating 6/20 mode will put a golden banana peel on the Office desk. Mechanics Power The player starts at 100% power, and must conserve it until 6 AM. If the power runs out, the player will be unable to use any of their tools, and Robbie's face will appear in the Center Hall, along with a music box rendition of "We are Number One." Robbie will soon jumpscare the player. Cameras The cameras are used to check on the Robbie Rottens and Master of Disguise. * Robbie Room 1 (Robbie 1 starts here) * Robbie Room 2 (Robbie 2 starts here) * Robbie Room 3 (Robbie 3 starts here) * Robbie Room 4 (Robbie 4 starts here) * Main Hall * Left Hall * Right Hall * Restrooms Doors The doors can be used on the Left and Right blindspots. They will keep the Robbies and Master of Disguise out of the Office. However, the doors do drain power. Lights The lights can be used to check the blindspots of all hallways. They can show if any of the Robbies are in the blindspot. However, it doesn't work on Master of Disguise. Cage The Cage can be used on the Center Hall. It will trap any Robbie in the hallway for at least an hour. However, it drains power, and has a 30-second cool down. Net The Net can be used on any camera. It will stun any Robbie on the camera for a short time. It drains power, but it has a 8-second cooldown. Banana Peel The Banana Peel can be used on either the hallway cameras. It has a 75% chance of sending a Robbie back to the Main Hall. However, the player can only use six banana peels a night. Trivia * There are many references to the song "We are Number One" in the game. See if you can find them all! * The Master of Disguise is a reference to the LazyTown song of the same name. Category:Games